Waning Crescent
by 0w0 Nevermind 0w0
Summary: After the "End" incident, Slade becomes infatuated with Raven and her powers. Wanting them for himself, he seeks to find the perfect apprentice. Half him, half Raven. But when things get out of hand and Raven loses her will to keep going and with a villain watching her every move, she gains help from an unlikely ally. Will he help her escape or will she forever be under his thumb?
1. Needs

_**Hello! It's been a while since I've written ANYTHING! Writer's block, graduating from high school, joining the military and starting college will keep you busy! But my edge came back and with alcohol in my system and an idea I got from a roleplay, I chose to start back on my path of writing my problems away! Catt is back! And better than ever! hopefully...**_

 _ **Plot: After the "End" indecent, Slade becomes infatuated with Raven and her powers. Wanting them for himself, he seeks to find the perfect apprentice. Half him, half Raven. But when things get out of hand and Raven loses her will to keep going and with a villain watching her every move, she gains help from an unlikely ally. Will he help her escape or will she forever be under the thumb of a madman? Find out in** Waning Crescent **.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_!

* * *

It was maddening! Seeing her walk around, not knowing how much he wanted, no, needed her! Seeing her grow into such a power, breathtaking young women. Oh, how he dreamed of her soft, off-gray skin. Those large, daring violet eyes. Her moans... Every night, he would awake in a cold sweat, body shaking and wanting more. "Raven". Her name rolled off his tongue like a soft melody he couldn't get out of his head. It had been four long years since that fateful day. And every day since had him in torment. He had his life back, but he couldn't quite live without her. Without her power. He craved it, Longed for it like a man in a desert longed for water. Parched, desperate, and close to madness.

She was now nineteen and practically running the new titans. Her once short, cropped hair was now long and slightly waved past her shoulders. Her body has developed in a very primal way. Her breast was not as large as most of her friends, but still very appealing. her body was very much toned and well kept. But what really drove him crazy, was her large and supple hips. They were exactly how nature had intended a primal woman to be. When she walked, they swayed without even noticing. She was a true beauty to most Anyone who would say otherwise, was a blind fool!

Slade glared at the crime-fighting demon as she sat at a pizza shop with a young Robin, Red Robin, Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, Starfire, and Beast Boy. She sat between the two Robins keeping her cool as they tried to fight each other over a slice of pizza. He practically snarled as the younger Robin slightly grazed her chest to attack the red one. "I will have her," Slade mumbled before he disappeared.

* * *

Raven sighed. Another easy mission gone wrong because Damian couldn't play nice with his team. It was a bank robbery! Not like they were fighting an actual villain. It was just two guys in ski masks with fake guns and he goes after one of them with a sword! Raven just leaned back and calmly listened to her team bicker about the last few slices. You'd think with now two vegetarians on the team, it would be easier. But teenagers eat just about anything.

"I don't know why you want the pizza, Drake." Damian glared. "You know very well I do not eat meat but you wish to take the last slice of vegetarian pizza."

Tim scoffed and grabbed the greasy slice, "I would take the meat lovers but Blue's scarab keeps on beeping at me when I reach for it." He glared at Jaime as he stuffed the slice into his mouth.

Jaime just shrugged as he grabbed the last meaty slice, "Don't blame me. The scarab just doesn't want its host to die."

Raven rolled her eyes and stood at the table, "When you finish eating," Raven mumbled, "We need to head back to the tower and discuss what happened." Before anyone could speak, she left the table and walked to the exit.

Raven wasn't technically in charge of the Titans, but with Nightwing in Bludhaven working on a case for his old mentor, she begrudgingly took the mantle for the time being. Out of all the Titans, Raven was the last to do anything with besides being a Titan. Her close friend, and brotherly figure, Victor had become a high ranking member of the Justice League. He worked in the watchtower almost nonstop. He would occasionally call to check up but hardly visited. Starfire had started a modeling gig as Kori Anders. She would leave for weeks to far off places for runway shows and modeling gigs. It was rare for her to call when she was out, and Raven missed the girl talks they had. Donna was okay. But she was a warrior, not a Starfire. Beast Boy now went by the name Changeling when he was fighting crime. But when he put on his holo-ring, he became Garfield Logan. The sandy blond haired college student with a large inheritance his parents left him. He was still the annoying dork she once knew, but like the others, he moved on...

And where was Raven? She was still a Titans, and nothing more. Still, the creepy goth girl who somehow made wonderful friends and fought the odds. But what was next? Should she make a normal life? Fight crime? She had to stop at some point. The Justice League wouldn't take her. Maybe Justice League Dark? No. She couldn't trust John Constantine. Raven let out an exhausted sigh. Maybe it was time for her to start moving on too. She just turned nineteen but she was just a stepping stone away from twenty.

As Raven walked back to the tower, lost in thought, she didn't notice the dark shadow in the alley following her. It wasn't until a wave of strong emotions hit her, did she realize that someone was near her. But it was too late. The second she realized someone was there, the world had turned black. The last thing Raven saw was a single bright blue eye.

Then... Nothing.

* * *

 ** _I think that's pretty good for a starter I pushed out at 11 pm after about two years of a hiatus._**

 ** _Tell me what you guys think. I'll probably post another chapter tomorrow so I don't lose my edge._**

 ** _Later, Y'all!_**


	2. Light

It was dark and cold. Raven sighed as she sat up in what she believed to be a cellar. But it didn't matter, she would break out and kick the sorry ass of the person who grabbed her. She leaned back against a cold wall when she noticed something, _"Where's my top?"_ She thought to herself. Feeling for her clothes, Raven noticed that she was left in her plain black bra and matching thong. She slowly moved her hand up to her neck, feeling a cold, thin metal around her cervical. She snarled, _"Whoever did this, I'm gonna-"_

Before Raven could finish her thought, I husky, cold voice spoke up, "My my my, look who finally woke up." Before Raven could speak, she felt a swift kick to her rips, making her fall to her side and cough. Hearing her capture scoff, Raven tried sitting up before a heavy boot landed on her now cracked ribs. "And here I thought you'd be more of a challenge." Raven cringed and tried with all her might to summon even a small amount of her powers. But nothing came of it not even her empathy. She felt... human. And she hated it.

"Trying to use your powers, my dear?" The voice cackled. The man leaned down and spoke against her ear, "With that pretty little necklace on, you're as weak as a mere human." There was a harsh kick to her back and she groaned, the man laughing. "I haven't seen you this fragile in four, long year."

Raven gasped and snarled. Four years ago, the only man to see her in a very fragile position was, "Slade."

"Very perceptive, my dear sweet girl." Another kick to her ribs, finally breaking a few. Raven gave a soft cry, making Slade shutter in delight. He then picked Raven up by her hair and held her face close to his. She could feel his breath on her neck. Only now did she realize that he wasn't wearing his mask. "Now, dear girl, I will tell you this one time, and one time only. No matter what you do, where you go, or who you know, I will find you and I will make you mine. You will fear me" With those words, Slade slammed Ravens head against the wall, making her mind go hazy.

"We'll be in touch," He said just as her world went dark.

* * *

The next thing Raven knew, she was back in that alley. Her body was in pain and her clothes missing. _"How long was I out? Did my team know where I was? Why was Slade after me? And why are my powers not back yet?"_ She thought a million things but couldn't find a single answer.

"Raven!" She heard a young male voice shout. She sighed in relief, thankful to hear the voice of none other than her good friend Tim. His feet hitting concrete echoed in her ears as he got closer. "Guys! I found her!" He shouted as he leaned down next to her, "What happened?"

Raven tried to speak, but all that came out where large gasps of air and a small amount of blood. This frightened the seventeen-year-old as he screamed for the team to hurry. Just as the team approached the scene, Raven world, once again, went dark.

* * *

It was minutes after they got Raven back to the tower that they realized she wasn't healing herself, leaving Tim and Donna to work on her broken ribs. While the two were fixing up their broken friend, Starfire had called Nightwing to tell him the news and to come home.

"Please, Dick!" She shouted at the large screen in the main room, "She is not healing and will not awake! We do not know what has happened to friend Raven. We found her with no clothes!"

This made Nightwings blood run cold as he looked at the screen and to his dear friend and secret lover, "We found penguins hideout, I'm crashing it tonight. But I'll be back tomorrow morning. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere and try to get information from her." He sighs, "You know how secretive Raven can be." Starfire looked away and nodded. "Hey, Kori?" She looked back up at the screen with hopeful eyes, "Maybe when all this is settled, we can, y'know, come out. As a couple?"

Starfire's eyes lit up and she nodded, "I would like that very much. Goodbye, Richard. I will see you tomorrow morning ." She said as she hung up. Kori wanted to be happy, but with the condition Raven was in... Kori sighed. It was rare for Raven to be hurt this badly. And it was terrifying that she wasn't healing.

* * *

In the hall, Beast Boy was on the phone with a frantic Cyborg.

"What do you mean she isn't healing?" Cyborg screamed over the phone, harming Garfield's sensitive ears.

"Dude, I don't know what happened. She left to go home and when we went home she wasn't there so we went out looking for her and we found her in an alley." Garfield paused for a moment and sighed, "Vic, she was in her underwear."

Victors heart dropped as he feared the worst had happened. "I'll be over in three hours. Make sure you get the rape kit. And if she was touched." He stopped and took a sharp breath. "Just make sure she's okay."

"Got it," Garfield whispered. "I'll see you in a few hours."He said before hanging up and leaning against the wall. He missed Victor and wished to see him more. He just wished it wasn't over something so... negative. Taking a deep breath, Gar lifted his body off the wall and walked to the medical room. He wanted to make sure everything was okay.

Before he could open the door he smelt it. A stench he knew all too well. Blood. Lots of it. Gar started to panic as he rushed in. There he saw Tim and Donna hovering over Raven. The machines around her beeping and humming. He held his breath as he walked to the opposite side of the room, grabbing one of the rape kits they all prayed would never be needed. Gar placed the kit next to Donna before walking out to tell Kori about Victor's arrival in a few hours.

As he walked into the living room he was practically attacked by Damian and Jaime.

"How is she?" Damian asked, "Is Raven dead? Who will be in charge? Will someone need to take her place? Where will she be buried?"

"Woah," Gar gently patted the now twelve-year-olds head and sighed, "She's still in surgery Damian, but knowing Rae, she'll be fine."  
 _"I hope."_ Gar thought to himself before looking at the sixteen-year-old who seemed worried.

"But her powers-" Jaime started before the door to the medical room was opened as an exhausted Tim walked out.

"She's stable," Tim sighed, "Donna's performing the kit on her now. We'll know in about an hour."

"Kit?" Damian asked.

"Don't worry about it, little dude," Gar said with a fake smile. "Come on, let's go watch some tv while waiting for Vic to show up." Before Damian could protest, Gar shoved him and Jaime into the main room where Kori sat nervously waiting for any news.

She jumped up at the sound of the sliding door and looked at Gar who gave her a small smile, "She's stable right now. We can talk to her when she wakes up. Vic will be here soon."

Kori sighed in relief before speaking, "Dick shall be here tomorrow to help out." Gar smiled. It's been a while since they had the old team together in one room. But, why was it for such an upsetting reason.

"Why would Grayson be needed?" Damian scowled as he sat on the couch, "We can manage just fine without him." He reached for the remote just as Jaime grabbed it and switched the tv to a random channel.

"As much as I'd like to agree with you, Damian, I can't," Jaime said while channel surfing.

"And why is that, Reyes?" Damian glared.

"Dude, we blew up half the bank just to stop three guys. I call that a failed mission."

"Jaime is right," Kori said, "When this is over, we will discuss what happened. But for now, we shall all be there for friend Raven." Gar nodded from behind her as Damian huffed, ultimately ending the conversation.

* * *

Victor couldn't get to the tower fast enough. He'd known Raven since she was a fourteen-year-old goth girl. He almost always knew what was going on with her, She was his little sister. No matter what, he had her back.

Stepping into the main room after parking in the garage, Victor saw some old faces and new ones. "What happened?" Vic practically growled.

"Well hello to you too." Tim huffed. "She's fine. just resting."

"And the kit?" Vic asked. That's the thing that worried him most. Raven has had far worse injuries that her powers couldn't heal, but when it came to emotional scars, Raven didn't do so well.

"Came back negative," Tim smiled. Victor slouched against the wall and sighed in relief. _"Thank God."_ He thought to himself. _"Girl doesn't need any more emotional bullshit."_

"I'm going to go check on her," He said before walking out of the main room and over to the medical area. He walked in and saw Raven laying on the bed wrapped in bandages and breathing slowly. Her heart monitor slowly beeped in his ears as he took a seat next to her.

"Hey, little sis," Vic started, "It's been awhile. I think the last time I was here was Christmas." He chuckled, "Yeah, we were gonna go out for dinner but the Toymaker came to town." He sighed and looked down, "Has it really been nine months since I was here? Hey, how about this? When you get better, we go catch a movie? Just you and me, like old times." He smiled up at her hopefully. Vic missed all his friends but Raven, she was his family. But with the constant threat of Brainiac and Apokolips trying to rear his ugly head, Vic was too busy to leave the watchtower on most days. "I hope you wake up soon, Rae."

* * *

It was calm. Too calm. She couldn't feel anything. _"Am I dead?"_ Raven thought. _"No, there's no fire or screams of agony."_ She slowly opened her eyes to see a burning light before quickly shutting them again. _"So, I'm not dead. But where the hell am I?"_ She thought before hearing the sound of machines humming and a soft snore. _"I'm at the tower but whos next to me?"_ She went to turn her head and hissed in pain, alerting the person next to her that she was up.

"Rae?" A familiar voice said, calming Raven down instantly.

"Hey, Vic," She managed to croak out. "Can you turn down the lights? I can't see a thing."

He chuckled and reached beside her, turning down the lights above her head. She opened her eyes and sighed, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," He said with a weak smile. "I'm glad to see you again, Rae. Just wish it was on better terms."

"How long was I out?" She asked.

Before Cyborg could speak a deep voice she knew all to well spoke up, "Two days. Glad to have you back with us, Raven."

"Dick?" She asked surprised, "What's going on?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He said while walking closer, "Raven, they found you practically naked in an alley. You weren't healing."

Like a brick wall, memories of what happened to her hit hard and she gasped, "Slade!" This caught Dick's attention and he practically snarled. "I-I was walking back to the tower and the next thing I knew... I had this," She points to the silver ban around her neck, "on me and... he... he didn't do anything to me." She sighed. That's the one thing she knew. Slade beat the crap out of her, but he didn't violate her, "I think he was trying to scare me."

"Raven," Dick looked at her concerned, "What would Slade want with you?"

"I-I don't know," She said, looking down. Little did she know, Slade had a plan for her and her heritage. His as well.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 ready to read. Hope Y'all like it. I'm having fun writing this. I have a few other ideas in mind for RaeJay stories but I'll probably do a vote thing for them.**_

 _ **-From Catt**_


	3. Anubis

_**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad people are enjoying. I was going to write this chapter like two weeks ago but I just moved into a new house with a couple of friends and works a bitch! I also have three husky puppies who take up most of my time. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Dick passed the halls, _"Why would Slade be after Raven?"_ He thought. _"After all these years, just know, and her?"_ This wasn't sitting right with him. Or anyone on the team for that matter. _"Is he working with Trigon again? Is the world ending?"_ He walked down the hall and to Kori's room, he opened to the door to reveal a naked and worried alien princess. It's been months since he last saw his beloved girlfriend and his body was aching to see her as much as his heart was. This travesty could wait. Right now he had to deal with another problem.

* * *

After four years, why did Slade come back? And why was it for Raven? One word. Heat. A demons heat was maddening. It made them... agreeable. That's all Slade needed. Raven in heat. He didn't want Raven to regret him. No, he would enjoy it more if she begged for him. Got on all four and cried that she needed...

Slade huffed and took a sip of his scotch, trying to calm the growing ache in his loins. He couldn't wait. Just three more days. But he intended on taking her in two. Just before she gave in to her urges. He will have her and soon.

* * *

Tim was scanning the necklace for a fourth time that day. Nothing was popping up in his extensive database and everyone was growing more and more frustrated. Especially Raven.

"Ugh! Why won't this damn thing come off?" She groaned.

Tim shrugged and looked through another file for answers. "Are you sure it isn't magic? That's the one thing B doesn't have in his database"

"I can't tell." Raven sighed, "Not unless you let me see a damn mirror." She growled.

"Raven, you have cuts and bruises all over your body." Tim sighed. "I know you're not vain or anything, but it could still put you into shock. Mainly cause you're not used to having bruises or scars."

She sighed and leaned back. "Maybe I should call Jinx or Argent. They might know."

"No need," Tim replied, "I already called Zatanna."

Raven practically cringed. Zatanna wasn't evil. The very opposite in fact. Maybe a little too good. And judgmental. She caught Zatanna spying on her through the eyes of a cat. Twice. Biting her tongue, Raven sighed. "Just don't let her into my room or my mind."

Tim nodded and left the room, leaving Raven alone with her thoughts. Something she didn't want at the moment. _"Why did Slade do that? The collar? Why now?"_ Then it hit her. Her skin ran cold and she froze. _"Heat."_ She thought. "No..."

* * *

It didn't take to long for Zatanna to show up on the roof of the tower with Tim there to great her." Where is she?" Was all Zatanna said while walking in.

"In medical," Tim responded while walking with the sorceress. "The collar is affecting her magic but it doesn't hurt her or anything. She just seems, normal."

Zatanna glared at the young Robin and continued walking to the Medical Bay. She didn't trust Raven. Daughter of a demon was bad enough. But Raven was an empath. You can't lie to her and that's what scared Zatanna the most. Raven can find you're weakness or greatest fear without even trying. She was supposed to bring the end of the world, and she will. But Zatanna wanted to stop it.

"We're here," Tim said as he opened the door to reveal a shaking Raven. "Raven?"

"No..." she mumbled, "This can't be happening... Slade wouldn't..." Raven was looking down and clutching her head. "It won't work... I have to..." Raven threw her sheets to the side and jumped off the hospital bed, only to drop to her knees in pain.

Tim came running over and helped her up, "Raven, you can't just leave the bed." He told her calmly, "You need to heal."

Raven looked at him with a pleading desperation in her eyes, "Slade,' she almost whimpered, "I-I think I know what he wants..."

Zatanna had never seen Raven so frightened. The demon usually kept her composure in the worst of times. So what could have her freak out so much?

"Raven," Zatanna said sternly to the shaking demon, "Calm down. I need to see if I can get this thing off your neck."

Raven slowly nodded as Tim helped her onto the bed. Zatanna slowly walked over to Raven and inspected the silver band around her neck before gasping in surprise, "How did you get this?"

"Slade," Raven mumbled, "He put it on me. I don't know how he got it."

"Its the collar of Anubis,"

Raven's eyes widened, "You're kidding, right?" Zatanna shook her head and Raven let out a long groan, "How did he even get his hands on a relic like this?"

Tim looked at them confused and spoke up, "So, it's a bad thing?"

"Not really," Zatanna replied, "It's just going to take a lot to take it off. This is a relic for the God of the dead,"

"So how does that effect Raven's powers?"

"Because I'm a demon," Raven sighed, "It turns monsters like me normal until the spell is broken or the person who put the collar on them takes it off. In other words, Slade has to take it off of me or we need to find someone with a bottle of Ra's blood."

"I know someone with some of that.' Zatanna said, "But you're not going to like who it is."

"Please tell me it's not _him,"_ Zatanna nodded making Raven groan again in frustration, "How do we know he'll give it to us? Ra's blood is one of the rarest magical artifacts in this dimension. Plus, he's not really a big fan of me."

"Who?" Tim asked.

"Constantine." Both the magical women groaned.

* * *

John was in Portigual tracking a Cucui that was stealing children out of their beds in a small village He was hiding in the back on an alleyway when his phone rang.

"Bollicks," He mumbled and answered it, "A bit busy now, love."

"I need your help," John heard his ex-lover say.

He scoffed and lit a cigarette, "What? Your act grow stale and you need a new trick?"

"It's Raven. She needs help." Zatanna said, the irritation in her voice obvious.

"The gem?" He mumbled in surprise, "What does she need my help for? She can kick my bloody ass into another dimension with just a snap of her fingers."

"Well, not at the moment. She can't use any magic or powers. she is wearing the collar of Anubis." John practically choked on his cigarette.

"How did she get her hands on that?" He nearly shouted.

"She didn't, Slade did." This had John worried. Slade wasn't one for magic. Not after the Trigon incident.

"Well maybe this is a good thing," he hummed, "If the gem can't use her powers, she can't destroy the world."

"Did you not just hear the part about Slade!" Zatanna screamed through the small device. "He wants Raven and I don't think it's a good idea giving her to the psycho!"

"I did. But her little team can keep her safe from the poor bastard."

"John, please," Zatanna's voice softened, "She's scared." This surprised John. The Gem, daughter of Trigon, Mrs. I-don't-show-emotions, is scared. And of Slade. A man with little meta powers.

He sighed and dropped the butt of the cigarette, stomping it out, "I'll be there in a few days, I need to finish this case."

"Thank you." John hung up and leaned against the alley wall. _'Why is Slade doing this?"_ Was his final thought before he heard the scream of a small child, "Duty calls," He mumbled and jumped into action.

* * *

Back at the tower, Raven had her old team, Cyborg, Starfire, Nightwing, and even Changeling, standing around her bed in the Medical Bay. The others were in the main living area waiting for news.

"There's something I need to tell you," Raven sighed and scratched at her arm in nervousness a habit she's had since she was a child. "I think I know the reason Slade is after me, and it's not good."

"Is your father coming back?" Kori asked, a worried look on her face, "Has he joined forces with him again?"

"No," Raven sighed, "Every year I take a week off of being a hero and disappear,"

"We know," Victor said, "It's coming up in a couple of days. Does this have anything to do with that?"

"Sort of," Raven looked down, embarrassed of even admitting it, "Being half demon, I have more... primal urges. Ones I can't control. That's why I leave for a weak."

"You go into heat." Garfield blurted out.

Raven looked up, a little surprised, "How did you-"

"I could um," Gar looked away, a little embarrassed, "I could smell it. Not like it was a bad smell or anything! I-it's just kind of a strong smell y'know?"

Raven sighed and kept her head down, "Yes. I go into heat. Usually, I can have some control over it because of my powers but without them, I don't really know how I'll act or if I'll give in."

"So what you're saying is that Slade-" Nightwing started before Raven cut him off.

"Yes." She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "If I have no control over myself, he will and I won't be able to stop in. It starts in three days."

"There was a loud bang and a large chunk of the wall was missing, "That bastard!" Victor shouted, "He ain't layin a finger on you!"

"Friend please calm down," Kori walked over to Victor and put a soft hand on his shoulder, "We will make sure he does not go near her."

Raven looked over her friends, Gar was looking down, Vic was fuming, and Dick? He was standing still. Even without her powers, she could tell that he was ready to kill.

"Cyborg, you have two days to put Raven under an extensive lockdown. No one is getting in or out of her room. I'll make sure of it. Starfire, you'll keep the team under control while we do this. Changeling, you're on patrol from now until the end of her heat." Dick looked at Raven, "He isn't getting anywhere near you if I have a say in it. No one else is to know about this. It stays between us." They all nodded and fell out of the room slowly, leaving Raven with Gar.

"Why did you never mention you could smell me?" She asked him calmly.

"I know how it feels." Gar sighed, "It's... private. I'm sorry you have to deal with this." He looked up at her and smiled, "But no one else will know."

"Thank you, Gar. You're a good friend." He nodded and slowly left her alone. Raven let out a soft whimper before curling up on her side. She wanted to believe they would keep her safe but something in her knew that Slade would get his way. He always does.

* * *

 _ **Holy fuck FINALLY! I know this chapter isn't great but it took like four days just to write what I did and I wrote 90% drunk and edited with a hangover. Joys of adulting. I also have a few ideas in mind and I'm working on a really weird one I'm not sure if I'll actually finish. But it is a passion project I will constantly work on. This one already has as a detailed idea of what I want. but I'll put a list of ideas on here for Jason and Raven couple and see what you guys wanna read.**_

 ** _Story Ideas_**

 ** _1\. Sharia Law (women can't do anything and the fight against it)_**

 ** _2\. Heroes outlawed/In hiding_**

 ** _3\. New concubine_**

 ** _4\. After the hero_**

 ** _5\. Human trafficking_**

 ** _6\. One night gone wrong_**

 ** _7\. If Things Were Different_**

 ** _8\. Different Worlds_**

 ** _9\. Soul Mates_**

 ** _10\. Vacations (_** ** _Disney World,_** ** _Beach,_** ** _Europe trip,_** ** _Camping)_**

 ** _11\. Goodbye_**

 ** _12\. Daddy Issue_**

 ** _13\. Becoming Human_**

 ** _14\. Post-Apocalyptic (_** ** _Zombies,_** ** _Repopulation,_** ** _Rebuilding civilization)_**

 ** _15\. Werewolf Packs_**

 ** _16\. Vampire and/or hunter_**

 ** _17\. Trigon returns_**

 ** _18\. Arranged marriage (to Jason or someone else)_**

 ** _19\. Prince and Librarian_**

 ** _20\. Boss and Accountant_**

 ** _21\. Bar Hoppers_**

 ** _22\. Showstopper_**

 ** _23\. Rockstar vs punk rock star_**

 ** _24\. Desperate for cash_**

 ** _25\. "Family" Life_**

 ** _Tell me what you guys want and I'll try to get around to it. I'm on vacation so I can actually write for once._**

 ** _Yours truly,_**

 ** _Catt_**


	4. Mine

_**What's up! It's ya boi, skinny pen-**_

 _ **Nevermind. Bad joke. Just trying to lighten the mood for this dark chapter. Doesn't help that I'm not really the best place mentally right now so this will probably a good way to get out a good amount of emotional pain for me. So... without further ado, here's this chapter.**_

 _ **WARNING; This is a dark chapter with mention of rape, abuse, and other dark topics.**_

* * *

 _"Today is the day."_ Slade thought to himself as he made final preparations for bringing his... captive? He really didn't know what to call her. She wasn't going to be his bride. Slade was crazy, but not that crazy (he made that mistake once and never again). Maybe just call her his Raven. No one was going to touch her. Maybe not even see her. She was his and his alone. God forbid she disobey him. He would teach her to submit. Even if it means breaking her in every way imaginable.

* * *

Raven was back in her room, Grabbing the needed items for her heat. Erotic books (if she could even focus), extra clothes, extra blankets and pillows for her nest, and a little something extra just to keep some of the pain away. She knew she shouldn't have something like this But it was hard to deal with the pain. The want and desire. She needed something for it. What was the evil little thing? A small, but very efficient, dark blue vibrator. It was about the length of Raven's Index finger and the thicknesses of two of her fingers. Putting the small rubber item in her bag, Raven left her room and went down the hall and pass the garage to a small solid metal room with no windows and only a single door with Gar standing in front of it.

"Got everything you need, Rae?" He asked and she nodded softly. "Good." He punched in a six digit code and the door slid open with a soft squeak. "You'll be safe in here. There's no cameras and Vic will push food through a slot on the door. You'll have your privacy.'

'Thank you, Gar." Raven stepped in to find a small bed and desk with a chair she knew would go unused. Raven slowly turned to look at Gar shutting the door, "Whatever you hear, do not open the door." He nodded as the door slid completely shut.

Raven wasted no time unpacking her bag and creating a "nest" of blankets and pillows. It was to make her feel comfortable and safe. Plus, with the amount of movement she would be making, she would fall off the bed and never get back on it. Sighing to herself, Raven mumbled, "This is going to be a long week.'

* * *

The Titans were on high alert. Zatanna had left a few hours ago and Constantine would arrive in the morning. They thought everything was going to be okay. But Slade had another plan. It was just a few hours before Cyborg would put the tower in lockdown. Just enough time for Slade to put his plan into action.

Careful not to trip any alert system, Slade headed to the roof and by the ventilation, dropping a small but efficient toxic gas. Enough to knock out a small army very slowly and painfully.

* * *

Everything was happening so fast. Just a second ago Raven was laying in bed, trying to sleep then the next thing she knows, she's on the ground choking and gagging for air. She could hear Gar just out the door doing the same. " _Slade."_ She thought. She was right. The door slowly slid open to reveal the older man wearing a gas mask.

"Hello, my dear." He said. She could practically hear his grin, "Are you ready to go to your new home?"

"No..." Was all Raven could say before she lost all consciousness.

"Perfect," Slade whispered before picking her up and walking out of the tower and to his remote hideout.

* * *

The world was moving? Or was she moving? Raven felt a warm body against her side and slowly looked up to see the face of an aged, devilish looking man.

"Slade," She mumbled before once again, losing her power to stay awake.

* * *

The tower was quiet. Bodies of young heroes unceremoniously lie on the floor, slowly coming to.

Dick slowly rose from the floor in the security room. "What happened?" He asked himself. Then he remembered. He was watching the monitors for any sign of Slade when an obnoxious gas spread through the tower and he had started to choke. 'Slade!" He shouted and ran to the holding area Raven was supposed to be in. That's where he saw Gar on the floor, out cold with Raven's door wide open and her body nowhere to be seen. "Damn it!"Dick shouted before running to his green friend. "Changeling! Wake up!"

"Raven's gone." Dick said in a worried tone, "Slade... he must have got to her."

"No! She has to be here!" Gar shook and slowly got to his feet, holding his head in his hands.

"Gar, she's gone! The entire tower is out cold."

"No! It's my fault!" Gar shook and let out a weak groan and punched the wall, "I should have stayed awake!"

"Gar, this isn't your fault." Dick put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, "Slade got all of us. We should have initiated lock down the minute we figured out what he wanted." The boys looked at each other with somber expressions, not knowing what to say. "Let's get to the common room. We can figure out what to do when everyone else gets up.

Gar nodded and they walked to the elevator together in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Slade walked into an old abandoned house on the outskirts of town, holding an unconscious Raven in his large arms. He gently placed her on a large oval bed and chained her ankles to the bedpost. He had her. Yes, she was unconscious, but she was his. And no one could take her. Not even one of the boy wonders she surrounded herself with. Oh, how she tempted him. Wearing nothing but a long t-shirt that was riding up her soft pale thigh, almost exposing her underwear. Just one look. That was all he wanted for the night. Taking off his glove, Slade put his hand on Raven's thigh and quickly pulled away. He knew that if he touched her, he wouldn't stop. After years of repressing his feelings, he had her. And he couldn't control himself.

After what felt like hours, Slade had left his dear bird to rest. Looking around the small room, he checked to see if everything was in order. The chains on her legs were long enough for her to reach the bathroom he had built into the room. She had a small nightstand next to the bed filled with underwear and bras. He had given her a small wooden closet filled with clothes ranging from sweats and t-shirts and low-cut lingerie he would make her wear. The bathroom was stalked with hygiene products ad the basic essentials.

"Perfect." He hummed before leaving the room and to his surveillance room. Making a much-needed business call to an old "Friend".

* * *

Jason Todd. The Red Hood. He wasn't a hero, but he wasn't a villain. He was a survivalist. And he would survive by teaming up with one of the harshest mercs in the business. Deathstroke, aka, Slade Wilson.

Jason was sitting at a large computer in his Gotham hideout. A half-eaten burger on the side of his desk and a beer in his hand, when he got a call from Slade.

"Hello, Red." Slade said in a very calm tone, "I have a proposition for you."

"I'm not killing Talia." Jason replied, tossing a fry into his mouth, "Nor am I going after a Robin. You know my list." It's true. Out of all the people in the world that Jason was willing to kill, he couldn't bring himself to actually kill his family or their friends.

"It's not a short-term job, my friend. What I wish is to make you a partner in a drug company I have a heavy hand in."

"I'm listening."

"I will be busy with a... project, for a while and I need someone to keep me informed and to keep the company afloat. Do we have a deal?"

Jason shrugged, "Sure."

"Perfect," Slade hummed. "Come to my location next week and We'll set up a contract. We'll be in touch." With those parting words, Slade hung up and Jason went back to his computer surfing for an ongoing investigation in a child trafficking ring.

* * *

After hours of waiting, Raven finally awoke. It was slow and her eyes were hazy before she jumped awake. "No!" She shouted and fell on her side, feeling the soft satin sheets beneath her. Her mind was frantic as she tried to find out where she was and why her legs were chained to a large bed.

"Ahh," Raven heard a deep voice say from the door right across from the bed, "My little bird is finally awake."

"Slade," she growled, seeing the older man's full face for the first time. He had piercing blue eyes and pale white hair. His face was defined with a few scares here and there but altogether he was an attractive older man. But Raven wouldn't let him know that. She kept a stoic face as she asked him, "Why am I here?" The young girl already knew the answer. She just wanted to hear him say it.

Slade walked over to the bed, holding a warm syringe with a small plastic tube attached to it. The syringe was warm to the touch and had a white thick substance in it. "My dear girl," He smirked. "You already know the answer to that."

"I want to hear you say it, Slade!" she sneered.

"You see," he said, sitting at the foot of the bed, "my... reputation for apprentices isn't the best. Whether it be a lack of powers or lack of control. And my dear," he hummed, resting a hand on Raven's upper thigh, "you are the key to my perfect apprentice."

Raven shuddered at the thought and tried to squirm out of Slade surprisingly gentle touch, "No!"

"Calm yourself, my dear," His grip slowly got tighter as he forced her leg to still, "I only wish to inseminate you." His face got dark as he grinned like a Cheshire, "But tomorrow is when I get a good use out of you." Raven froze, giving Slade the perfect opportunity to climb on top of her and force her legs apart with his knee, "This won't hurt a bit." Slade roughly pulled her black silk panties down her thighs before shoving the syringe inside her, making Raven let out a weak groan.

"Don't do this, Slade," Raven tried not to beg, but she was desperate to not get pregnant. Especially with Slade's child. Anyone but his. Even Adonis seemed like a better choice.

"Don't worry, my dear Raven," He slowly pushed on the top of the syringe, his seed dripping into her, "If you obey me, your life will be easy here. Just bare my child and be mine."

"N-No." With those worlds leaving her lips, Slade pushed on the syringe with a heavy amount of force, making his seed travel through Raven and her body to shake.

He bent down to her ear and gently nipped it, "Remeber this feeling of me being above you. controlling you. Spilling myself inside you." He bit at her neck, leaving a red mark, "Learn to enjoy it, crave it even." He removed the syringe and got up from the bed. "You will not leave this bed until I say so. You will obey me, Raven. Or I will make you." This those ominous words, Slade left the room, slamming the door on the shaking girl.

Raven curled up on her side and let out a small sob. She could feel her heat coming on. It was rapidly approaching and she would probably be in full heat by midnight. _**"This can't be happening,"**_ Raven thought to herself. _**"I-I can't believe he actually did that. and he's planning on..."**_ She took a deep breath and tried to stay in control. Slade has been many things. A killer, thief, criminal, even drug lord, but never a rapist. Could she even call him that? In her heat, she would except anyone. Maybe that's what Slade wanted. He wanted her to accept him. But she couldn't accept his child as hers. She couldn't except any child she had. Even if it was created from love. A child of Raven's was a child with Trigons blood.

She could still feel the hot sticky liquid inside her and a small amount on her thighs. It was, strange. Something she knew she had to get used to. Placing a hand on her stomach Raven sighed, "Gods I hope I'm infertile." Slowly, Raven fell into a restless sleep. Dreaming of what is to come and what she knew she couldn't avoid.

* * *

It was late in the evening when all the Titans had finally awoken and assembled in the main room. The original team was standing around the large computer, looking somber as the younger group were waiting patiently before Damian spoke up.

"Where's Raven?"

The older teams looked at one another and Dick finally looked over at the younger ones, "She's..." He took a deep breath, "She's been kidnapped."

"What?" Damian was furious, "How can someone just take her?"

"Calm down, mi amigo," Jaime said, reaching out to gently grab the young Robins shoulder.

"Calm down? How? Raven was kidnapped! And if someone can get to her, then he is a foe my father and I should be dealing with! Not a bunch of wannabe heroes!"

Within seconds, Donna was halfway across the room with the back of her hand against Damian's cheek. A loud slap could be heard from another room. "Do not speak ill of your companions, boy!" Donna shouted, "We worked hard to get where we are and I will not let you tarnish our names with your ego!"

Before things could get out of hand with the young heroes, Dick stood between them, "Enough! Fighting won't help Raven!"

Damian glared at Donna as she moved away from him. Dick stood by Kori and spoke again, "Now, let's get Raven back?"

"How, Grayson?" Damian asked, "We do not have a plan."

"We'll think of something..."

* * *

Raven bolted up from the bed feeling a heavy pain in her abdomen. _**"No..."**_ She thought. _**"Damn it! Why can't I just get a few more hours?"**_ She was shaking and panting. Her body was sweaty and her hips were moving on their own. Her mind was racing as she tried to will herself not to feel the pain in her body. Raven let out a soft whimper as the pain slowly grew and her lower half started to drip with the sweet dew from her flower. Heats were never this bad for Raven, but she has always had her powers. No, just like a mear mortal, she was a slave to her emotions. And it drove her mad.

* * *

Slade was in his surveillance room watching the camera pointing to Raven's room. He got a sick kick out of watching her body wither in pain as she came closer and closer to her inevitable heat. he watched her hips rock and her shirt ride up to expose her naked core. She was almost ready. Just another hour of this pain, then he would have her.

"Soon, my dear." He hummed and watched intently, hearing her cry of pain as one of her hands slowly slides down her thigh, "What's this." Watching a finger disappear into her wet fold, Skade chucked, "My, my, never took you for that kind of girl." Standing from his chair, Slade stalked off to the small room, "Might as well not let this moment go to waste."

Before long, Slade was at the small metal door, cracking it open to hear Raven's desperate moans. She sounded like heaven to him. Those weak whimpers mixed with the sound of her own pleasure was enough to drive any man mad. Slade opened the door slowly and quietly walked up to the bed.

Raven was too lost in her own feelings to even see the door open. She didn't realize Slade was there until he was crawling onto the bed and almost on top of her.

"Having fun, my dear?" He asked, clearly enjoying the situation. Pulling her index finger out of her core, Raven gasped and tried to pull away, only for the pain to take over her body again. Slade chuckled at the look of pain in her face, "Would you like the pain to stop?"

Raven carefully nodded, fearful of what was likely to happen. She was right to be scared as Slade pushed his large index finger into her, making Raven almost scream. "Don't be like that, girl," He groaned, "I have just begun." He slowly rubbed her inside with his finger. It was painful but somehow it felt... good. Raven let out a small whimper and turned her head. She was disgusted with herself for enjoying something this madman was doing to her.

It wasn't long before Slade had unzipped his pants and slowly pulled his large member out of his pants, "Are you ready for this, my dear?" He asked. Before Raven could respond, Slade pulled his finger out of her before plunging his member fully into her, making Raven scream. It hurt like hell in so many ways. Her body, her heart, and her pride were shattered in one small move. But Gods did it feel so good.

"St-stop!" Was all she could say as Slade roughly pulled out before thrusting back in, making the girl scream once more.

He stayed still inside of her. She could feel his pulsing veins inside of her and his member twitching. "You will submit to me, Raven." He said calmly, "If you obey, this will be enjoyable, if you disobey," he smirked as he pulled out only to thrust back in again, making her back arched in pain and her lips quiver. He slowly rocked inside of her, letting her body get some sensation from his. "Do you understand me?"

She softly nodded and turned her head to the side. Raven let out a small sob as her body rocked with his. She had no control over what her body wanted. Her mind was screaming for this to stop. For her to scream, twist and turn to get him off of her, but her body was so into his movements, it left those thoughts in a drunken haze of pleasure. Instead of screaming for freedom, she was moaning and drooling.

Slade was rough and yet, somehow gentle. He would rock himself inside of her, but he would still thrust roughly. He kissed her skin, only biting at her neck and breast. Raven was tightening around him. She was so close she could see stars, but Slade wasn't done yet. Not until her body was a withering mess in his arms. Only then would he release himself inside her and fill her body with his seed.

It was a power trip for him. To have so much control over the stoic half demon. To know that he was the first man inside her. To make her feel this much lust and to fill her with his seed and only his. Raven's moans filled the room as he bit down on her neck, almost drawing blood as she came. It was a symphony to him. Enough to almost throw him over the edge. Almost.

Slade was relentless with his thrusting. She had no time to come down from her high as Slade continued to pound into her smaller frame. She was practically screaming when Slade had finally given in to his lust and filled her with his seed with a small grunt. He gripped her hips and refused to let her body move as he finally finished filling her. Slade stayed in her for a little while longer, admiring the marks he made on her and the tears in her eyes. "Now that, my dear," Slade softly kissed her neck before pulling out, "is how you properly submit." He stood at the edge of the bed and pulled his pant's back up. "I'll be back tomorrow for more. Be ready for me and don't you dare tell me no."

Raven curled into herself and softly nodded. Her mind was a mix of guilt, regret, and pain. But she was still riding a small amount of high from the moments before. Slade smirked and walked out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind him. Raven let out a loud sob as her body twitched. Was it from the pain or the pleasure? She couldn't tell anymore. All she knew, is that she wanted to go home.

* * *

 _ **There you have it, another chapter. This one was in less than a month! Woo! Thanks to everyone who has requested another one of my story ideas. I'll get around to those when I don't feel like a knife is in my chest.**_

 _ **And a little side note, I hate OC's. About ninety percent are shitty so please don't message me and ask me to put your shitty character in one of my stories. I won't let you down easy if you do. And there's a good chance I'll show my friends and we'll make fun of it. (Mainly because one of my roommates edit my stories). I'm fine if you have an idea for a canon character I like and I agree with. Hell, if you can give me an idea, I'll give you a shout out. But anyways, be smart about what you pm me. Editing issues, yes. Please tell me if something doesn't look right. But don't tell me about your MLP OC's cause I'll just be a bitch about it. I've been in this game long enough to know when someone is trying to get me to write their shitty fanfics and I'm not dumb enough to do it.**_

 _ **Anyways, thanks for the views. Hopefully, I'll have the next one up in a couple of weeks.**_

 _ **with love,**_

 _ **Catt**_


	5. Consequences

**_Hey all! It's been a while and I've been having some dumb shit happening! But hopefully, I push out a few chapters by the end of the month cause I miss writing this thing._**

 ** _WARNING: This chapter is dark and has dark topics._**

 ** _Let's get started._**

* * *

Raven's heat was relentless. By the second day, she was begging for him, pining for his touch. And he would give it to her, as much as she asked for it and even when she didn't. Slade loved it. She was desperate for him. Last women that wanted him this badly was Terra. Yes, he slept with her, but he never really wanted her. Only used her to get what he wanted. Raven was different. Yes, he was using her, but this was more for his sanity than anything else. He was using her body, her lust, her power. Not her intel. He could care less about the Titans at this point. He had exactly what he wanted.

Day three is when things started to go wrong. Slade knew that on the first day, she would already be pregnant. Demons are unbelievably fertile and her human side has a fertility record. But Raven started to worry. Even in her lust filled haze, she could still gain some control over her emotions, saying the one thing Slade never wanted her to say. She told him no. That didn't go so well. Slade slapped her hard enough to make her fall off the bed. Raven tried to crawl away from the angry man but he grabbed the chains and pulled her closer before digging his nails into her hips. Her begging fell on deaf ears as Slade plowed into her with relentless force. He was angry and she was in pain. This was punishment, not even the worse he had in store for her. The day ended with him finishing inside her and leaving her in pain from his touch and her own heat.

Day four was worse. She feared him. Something Slade wanted, but not this soon. He wanted to enjoy her touch for a little longer. Raven was curled up at the head post of the bed, under the fine blankets that Slade had provided for her.

"Get over here," he demanded. Raven shook her head, scared of the outcome. Her body was still in pain and she feared the worst. Slade grabbed the chain at the foot of the bed and pulled her over by it. Using the chains to his full advantage, Slade wrapped one around her neck and whispered in her ear, "If you continue to defy me, I will make sure you regret it." He pulled the chains tighter as Raven gagged. Just before she passed out, Slade released her and dropped her weak body on the bed. "Will you submit?" She slowly nodded, "Prove it." Raven let out a weak whimper and carefully opened her bruised legs for Slade to plunge himself into her. Her body burned with the pain of his beating and his cock inside of her. She couldn't find the enjoyment in the constant fuckings or the harsh words. _"If it wasn't for your demon side, no one would want you." "You're only good for a good fuck." "If your little friends saw you know."_ He made her feel less. He left her that day with a small tray of food and a broken heart.

On the fifth and final day, Slade got creative. He taught her many things. Such as pleasuring a man with more than just her sacred scabbard. It started with her hands. That was simple enough. Then it was her mouth. If she were to do something wrong such as use too much teeth or keep her tongue still, he would smack her hand. If she could not make him finish he would find a new hole. By the end of it, Raven was bloody and exhausted. Slade left her for the next day. The day when she would finally realize what was bound to happen.

* * *

By the end of the first week, the original Titans were heartbroken. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Slade was bound to get his way. The day after Raven was taken, Constantine was at their door, ready to help with the collar.

"You're kidding?" John scoffed, "I came all the way from bloody Mexico to find out that the Gem of Scath has been kidnapped for what!"

Dick looked over at the frustrated man and sighed, "We're sorry. We wanted to keep her safe but..."

"No buts! Do you know what could happen if she gives birth!" John shouted, "Another bloody demon spawn!"

"What if it wasn't Slades?" Gar spoke up, "What if Raven found someone and had a kid through marriage?"

"Any child with the blood of Trigon in it should be watched carefully and because it's in the hands of a power-hungry mercenary," He took a long drag of his cigarette, "there isn't much I can do until the Gem is found. I would use a tracking spell but the city is too big. If you find her, give me a call." With that, the exorcist left, furious that he couldn't prevent it. Yes, he didn't like demons. But Raven was part human, and he wouldn't wish what she is going through on his worst enemy.

Dick groaned in frustration as the days went on. By the sixth day, he knew it was too late. They all did. Slade had gotten his way and soon he was going to be in control of Not only Raven but whatever powerful child she was going to have.

* * *

Raven awoke feeling like she was hit by a truck going eighty on a highway. Her head was pounding and her body felt like fire. Groaning, she looked around, unsure of what happened. Then the memories of her previous week came rushing back to her. It was all a blur with some key moments. She felt sick at the thought of what Slade had done to her, making Raven turn her head to the side of the bed and emptying the small amount of contents from within her stomach. The world around her was hazy as she moved her legs to the side of the bed. Looking down, Raven saw the conditions Slade had left her lower half in. Her hips were branded with large red handprints, her legs were covered in black and blue marks. And her ankles... Gods did they hurt. Her skin was rubbed raw by the shackles confining her to her new room. Taking a deep breath, Raven laid back down, wincing at every movement she would make.

"This can't be real..."

"But it is," Slade hummed. Raven froze in place. "What's the matter, my dear?" She could hear his steady footsteps approaching her aching body, "You look like you've seen a ghost." The footsteps stopped mere inches from her side. "What's this? Are you not feeling well?" From the corner of her eye, Raven saw Slade bend down the pile of vomit on the floor. Clicking his tongue, Slade looked up, "My, that just won't do. If you get sick, you might harm the life growing inside you. We wouldn't want that, now would we, Raven?" He stood and looked down at the frightened girl. Raven took a deep breath and shook her head. "Use your words, girl."

"No..." Raven mumbled. Slade softly patted her head.

"Was that so hard?" Raven tried to keep her cool, but her whole body was shaking, "Are you hungry? You need to keep your strength or you'll hurt the baby."

"I don't even know if I'm pregnant yet."

"Trust me, girl, with everything I've done to you, it would be a miracle if you weren't."

 _"We can only hope."_ She thought. Slade stood straight and looked around the well-furnished room.

" You should shower. You smell like a dead sewer rat." With those _kind_ words, Slade left the room, locking the door behind him. Raven finally released the still air in her lungs, her body shaking violently.

After what felt like hours of laying still, Raven finally got the strength to stand and walk to the small bathroom Slade at given her. It had all the essentials. Toilet, sink, cupboards loaded with toilet paper, shampoo, conditioner, and body were, and a nice sized bathtub. Everything looked fine. But what frightened Raven was the cleaning material. It was the same stuff she used back home. How did he know? Has he been in her room before? It was too late to worry about that now. Slade has what he wants, she can't change the past. Raven turned on the hot water, stepping into the scolding hot shower-tub combo. The time that passed when Raven was under the water was lost. One second she is standing underwater hot enough to turn her pale grey skin pink, the next, the water is freezing cold. Raven sighed, turning the water off and grabbing one of the soft towels, wrapping it around her toned frame. Raven walked out of the bathroom and spotted a pair of lacey, black, panties and, of all things, a Batman T-shirt. Raven scoffed at Slade's choice of clothing, and sense of humor. She put the shirt on before crawling into the newly made bed and quickly passing out in the fetal position.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Jason finally arrived at a vintage looking house. The shutters were a yellowish white and the shutters for the windows were cracked. It looked abandoned, but knowing Slade, it was fully functional and then some. Knocking on the old cracked door, Jason waited until Slade, in full uniform, opened the door.

"Hello, sir," Jason smirked, "Would you like to hear about our lord and savior,"

"Just shut up and get in," Slade huffed as Jason walked in.

"So," Jason started sitting on an old torn up couch, "What is partnership ship about."

"Well," Slade stood in front of the masked man, handing him a file, "I will be working on a more personal project and I need someone to keep my "pharmaceutical" company running while I'm busy."

"And what is this "personal project"? Jason asked, taking the file.

"It's an apprentice that needs training."

Jason stilled, "Slade... you know that if-"

"Relax, Red Hood. It's my own kid."

"Who? Rose? I thought she wanted you dead."

"No. And to be honest, I'm not sure about the gender yet."

Jason froze before erupting in laughter, "You got a kid coming! Man, that's rich! Old man Wilson still got it!"

Slade sneered at Jason's behavior, "Yes, and I'd advise you to keep your voice down."

"Wait. She's here? Who is it? Someone I know? Is it Talia?"

"No. Just some random whore I picked up off the street. Know, do we have a deal, Hood?" Slade extended his hand and Jason reached out for it.

"On one condition, I get to see the kid when it comes out."

Slade hummed softly, "Would have never of pegged you for a family man."

"I'm not. I just have a week spot for kids. And Slade, if I find out that you hurt the kid or its mother I swear-"

"I am aware of your false sense of heroism. Now, do we have a deal?" Jason huffed and took Slade's hand. "Very well. I will be seeing you every two weeks for updates. And, Hood. I would strongly advise against not crossing me. You remember what happened to the last person who betrayed me." Jason nodded and slowly stood up, leaving the house.

* * *

 _ **OK! I don't feel like editing and it took me like six tried to write this bad chapter! Next one will be a little better! I'm also planning on putting one shot and other ideas on my Tumblr, LoviBitchez. It also has an explanation on the shit going on in my life. Message me there if you have a request for certain stories.**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Catt**_


End file.
